


Heirstyle

by Tusk_Act_IV



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Just trying out different characters.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tusk_Act_IV/pseuds/Tusk_Act_IV
Summary: In which Komaru and Fukawa discuss just how Togami heirs are made while Naegi and Kirigiri do some paperwork.





	Heirstyle

**Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor the series**

* * *

It was late afternoon in Hope's Peak Academy, yet the building was still abuzz with noise as students participated in their club activities or just loitered around the campus.

One room in the building was empty except for its single occupant.

Naegi Komaru sat at in front of her desk exhausted. A cup of noodles cooked in front of her, a text book laying on top to keep the cover down.

Today had been a completely exhausting day for her. She'd take a platoon of Monukumas any day over a classroom of teenagers.

She would never have imagined her future self to be teaching at Hope's Peak but then again, she never really expected the world to end. She'll leave the future readings to the fake psychics.

Since she honestly wasn't that good in any subject but was willing to join the staff, they had left her with teaching Basic Survival. It was an unusual class to have in a high school, but it made sense as most of the world was still recovering from the Tragedy. Komaru even agreed that the knowledge of how to filter water or lessons on self defense was more useful than knowing who killed what in a certain era or how to do algebra.

She'd know because she had survived being dropped in Towa City and helped reclaim it from Despair's grasps. She was confident enough in her achievements plus she found reading up on things she didn't know fun.

Today's class had been on the Heimlich maneuver and for some reason everyone wanted to be the victim being choked today. She had exhausted from doing it to so many people. It was a pretty simple maneuver really but having to do it while explaining it carefully had taken a toll on her. She still wasn't sure why there were so many volunteers when it involved basically being hugged from behind then jabbed in the stomach which she knew should've hurt.

Yet all the volunteers had left with a creepy smile on their face. Weird.

Komaru yawned as she stretched her back, one arm straightening above her as the other held her shoulder. The motion put a strain on her clothes, particularly the front of her blouse. The sight would've even caused her brother to blush even if he'd then remind her that she had to be more aware of herself as a woman.

And while Naegi Makoto wasn't there at the moment, there was someone else who'd chastise her the same:

"What are you doing you, bimbo? Every boy in your class is already In the bathrooms, jerking it to your class. Do you want the teachers to as well?"

Toko Fukawa stood at the door of the faculty office, a look of disgust (and envy) in her eyes. Her long hair was tied into a single bun although it was anything but neat with a few strands sticking out of it.

"Oh Toko! What's up?" Whether she didn't hear Toko's previous words or that she just didn't care, Komaru turned and waved at her best friend. At this point, she was too used to any of it by now. She took a glance at the untidy bun and cringed. "Ooh, rough day?"

"Hardly," dismissed Toko although she still took a second to pat her bun. "Just the usual annoyances."If there was one thing that had surprised Komaru working at Hope's Peak, it was that Touko took the job uncharacteristically seriously. She always made sure her hair and outfit was perfect and was strict yet polite with the students. She even made sure to not stutter so she wouldn't look weak in front of them. Komaru was sure it was either she had an appreciation for teachers or she just liked being above others for once. Perhaps both.

"They're still insisting, huh?"

"Yes. The worst part is that I can tell Furahashi's writing could become as good as my own and yet she insists on such a foolish idea." One clenched fist was raised chest level, an old habit of Touko pulling her braids when she was frustrated. "But those two are not important right now."

The writer then glanced outside the faculty room before closing the door and locking it with a click. She then made her way to the desk next to Komaru's, her own.

"I n-need to talk to you about s-something."

Komaru immediately noticed her stutter was back so it could only be related to one person. She sighed. "What did he do this time?"

"B-Byakuya-sama told me that. " Touko paused for a moment and then whispered her next words as if they were sacred. For her, it might as well have been. "It was  _time_."

"Okay." Komaru nodded, already used to her friend's eccentrics. "Time for what?"

"It's time to start rebuilding the Togami name."

"Wasn't he already doing that?" While Komaru wasn't particularly close to the Togami Heir, she knew at least he had been a lot of corporate stuff to put his name on everything.

"No, you idiot. I mean," Touko leaned in close. "Physically."

"….I still don't get it."

"Byakuya-sama told me he's ready to start making offspring. That's babies for you!" Touko replied in a way only unique to her, somewhere between a hiss and a scream.

Komaru blinked. Once. Twice.

"Oh." She oh-ed.

"OH." She oh-ed even louder.

"Ooooooohhhhh" She oh-ed even longer.

To sum it up, that was all the brain capacity she could spare for motor functions as she needed all the rest to make sense of what she had just been told.

"So…you and…huh…and…huh," was all Komaru could mumble as she gave her best friend a once over. It was really easy for her to forget that all of her friends were adults at that age. While she was technically just a year younger, she just wasn't there mentally yet. At most, she stopped calling her brother onii-chan and started calling him Makoto. Maybe, she was just hanging with the Warriors of Hope too much.

She thought about her next words carefully. "You're…uh..glowing?"

It was only all that time in Towa City that allowed Komaru to dodge the slap sent her way.

"H-how dare you? I…I-m not pr-pregnant yet!" Touko hissed, wiringing her hands in front of her chest. "I-I'm not fat like you and Asahina. D-did all your b-brain cells go to your chest?"

"Sorry!" Komaru replied quickly. "I mean, good luck, I guess? Should I go and get you a charm or something?"

"Why don't you listen to my story first?" And, just like that the serious "Fukawa-sensei" was back. It was always surreal for Komaru to see her best friend act so serious.

"Yes, sensei!"Komaru stood straight on her seat, the same way she knew Touko disciplined her students to sit.

"First of all, I am not pregnant yet. Byakuya-sama and I are saving that for the wedding night. Huhu. Huhuhu."

_'But you're not engaged. I'm still half-convinced you're both not even dating'_

"However, when the time comes, I am only willing to give birth once maybe twice."

"Really?" Now, that was surprising. "I mean, I thought you'd want to do as many as you can for your precious Byakuya?"

"If B-Byakuya-sama insists, it can't be helped but I don't like the idea of being pregnant that much. Your body gets so big and you have to bring around something that leeches off you for nine months." Touko shuddered and hugged herself. "it all sounds awful even if it is for giving my knight an heir."

"I think I get it," nodded Komaru even if she really didn't. The whole pregnancy thing was still way too far off for her.

"No, you don't. For the Togami clan to continue, one or two brats is not enough."

"Huh? I guess three seems a lot but…"

"At least ten."

"H-huh?"

"At least ten different heirs were needed for the previous Togami conglomerate to be ran by the whole family. Byakuya-sama is aiming to o-overtake them."

"…Won't you die?"

"I definitely will." Was the surprisingly serious answer Komaru received from her best friend.

Komaru felt sweat drip down her brow. If you were to ask her, she wasn't even confident on Touko surviving giving birth to one child much less ten.

"That is why 'Wondering Wives' were created." Fukawa-sensei pushed up her glasses so the reflected light hid her eyes.

"Wondering..?"

"In the T-togami tradition, there is only one w-wife and mother acknowledged by the family. Th-that will be me. All Togami heirs will consider me as such. However, that doesn't mean I'll be biologically their mother."

"What?" asked Komaru. "How?"

"The children are all from different mothers, each chosen for their genes and potential. Once they are born, they are taken in by the Togami family.' Touko continued. "B-byakuya-sama told me the mothers are at least compensated well and were w-willing to give away the children."

Komaru had no reply. It all sounded out of some manga. That Byukuya would know that last bit of information also gave Komaru a new opinion of the man.

"…I-is it wrong?"

"What?" Komaru spoke up surprised at how soft her friend had gotten.

"Is the practice wrong?" Touko couldn't meet her best friend's eyes. "Th-those  _sluts_  don't even want their kid. Whether they were br-bred or by accident, th-they're still kids. A-and I d-don't want to get pr-pregnant. Wh-what determines a m-mother, isn't…iit sn't…"

That was all Toukou could get out before she stared down at the space of floor between the two of them.

Silence permeated the room.

Touko kept her head down, not really sure if what she wanted from the person In front of her. Did she even want an answer?

Touko kept her head down because the weight of it all, (of having children, of mothers who abandoned their children (her), of children (her) who had a mother yet did not, of families and what did that word even mean, of the darkness found in cabinets and closets) was threatening to break her and she knew with how weak she was it wouldn't be hard.

Touko kept her head down because she was scared. Scared of pregnancy. Scared of children. Scared of herself and all the possible fuck-ups she may pull.

It was only because Touko kept her head down that she couldn't dodge away from Komaru's sudden embrace. Not like the younger girl would've let her anyways.

"Hey, I don't really know anything about this whole gene stuff or about being a mom. I'm just a normal girl." Admitted Komaru. "But I do know you'd be a great mom! Any kid would be happy to have someone write stories as good as you do! So who cares if they were adopted or test tube babies or something.

"-I never mentioned test tu-"

"My point is,-" Komaru moves back so she could look at her friend. "-you shouldn't be scared! We faced a giant Monokuma! A kid or ten is nothing. You bear them yourself or adopt them or make them or steal them-"

"-there was no mention of k-kidnapping-"

"And if you need any help, you can just call me! Or My brother! And Byakua should be by you all the way, right?"

"Y-you're right! A-as long as I am with B-byakuya-sama, I should be fine. This time, it was Touko's turn to wrap her arms around her best friend. "Th-thanks Komaru."

"No problem!" Komaru smiled, knowing she had helped Touko.

It was a pleasant moment for the two women and Komaru knew their friendship had grown even more.

…and yet…

What…was this feeling?

"Um, Touko?" While Komaru didn't mind the hug and all, Touko's been doing it for quite a while. "Do you mind?"

"Oh but I do mind Komaru because," As the two arms around her tightened, so did the dark feeling in Komaru's stomach. "I'm so happy that you agreed."

"A-agreed to what?"

Komaru started squirming.

"To help of course."

"Help in what?"

"Didn't you agree to help me find other womb bearers for the Togami gene?"

Komaru started panicking.

"W-wait! What are you-!"

"While I'm sure your genes will only give little runts for boys and stupid big boobed cows for girls, I'll be sure to make an exception."

Komaru was now actually fighting with all her life to get out of Touko's death grip.

"Y-you're wrong! I don't want to-"

"Oh don't worry. Everything will be in vitro. None of you breeding cows will touch my Byakuya-sama. I'm excited to see what the child of my best friend and my white knight would look like."

"No! No! Help! Anyone! Makoto! ONII-CHAN HELP!

* * *

 Omake:

"So they're really going to look for these, um, wife candidates?"

"I believe so."

"Hmm. I find it hard to believe that Togami-kun would joke about this kind of thing. Maybe even joke at all."

"It's not impossible but he has surprised us before."

"That's true. He has loosened up a bit, that Togami-kun."

The school day was over and Naegi Makoto had been able to push through almost all of the day's paperwork he needed to look through as headmaster of the newly reopened Hope's Peak. He wasn't all too good at that sort of thing but with Kirigiri's guidance it made things much easier.

Somedays, he thought she'd be a better headmaster, but she may have had a few personal reserves about the position as her late father was the previous one.

Naegi honestly would have preferred to be part of the teaching staff and get to know the students personally but, as he was the one who spearheaded the reopening of the school, he understood that all responsibilities should fall on him if anything went wrong.

Still, there were a few benefits being headmaster. One of them being days like today when the paperwork was done, there were no incidents nor situations, and he could just relax and chat with Kirigiri, knowing all the students were enjoying their school life.

"Still though-" Naegi rubbed his chin. "-should I be worried about this? I'm not sure as headmaster I should be okay with teachers asking students if they want to bear the baby of a guy."

"I'm sure your sister will at least keep it under control." Kirigiri paused in consideration of her last thought and added, "I've also heard they'll be availing the talents of the school councilor as well. I'm sure he'd be enough to deal with any situation."

"That's good then. This should also be the last one for today." Naegi nodded as he signed the last piece of paper, some request for a gacha machine for the school store.

He took a moment to stretch his arms over his head as Kirigiri went over the papers he had signed. After a brief look over, she nodded. "This all looks to be in order."

"Great!" Naegi allowed himself to finally relax into his chair. "This should be the last of them, right?"

"Actually, I do believe there is one more left." A small smile briefly flashed on Kirigiri's face as she saw Naegi dejectedly slump back into his seat. "Don't worry, I've filled in most of it already. You just need to sign your name. Here it is"

"You're a lifesaver, Kirigiri-san!" With renewed determination, Naegi Makoto accepted the form from her. To his delight, it was also just a single piece of paper. Most of the form was also filled in with Kirigiri's neat penmanship. However, he still needed to read it.

"Th-This is-!"  
  
\----------------------

**MARRIAGE REGISTRATION**

**Name**

To be Husband: _

To be Wife: Kirigiri Kyoko

**Birthday:**

Husband: 19XX February 5

Wife: 19XX October 6

**How you met each other:**

We first met in high school then first met again in a killing game after losing our memories.

**Occupations**

Husband: Headmaster/Hope

Wife: Vice-headmaster/Detective

**Applicant's Signature and Seals**

Husband: _

Wife:  _Kirigiri Kyoko_  
  
\----------------------  


A cold sweat broke through Naegi Makoto the likes of which he hadn't since first finding Maizono Sayaka's body. Any sounds that were present a second ago had been brutally murdered silent in his office.

He then felt a vast pressure that eclipsed even the one in his memory of his failed execution.

Only instead of the clanging of a giant presser, it was the deadpan stare of the person in front of him.

"Ki…Kirigiri-san, th-this is…" He couldn't even look up to his executioner, his gaze unable, maybe even unwanting, to leave the form in front of him At the moment, his lack of movement was the only reason he could keep a semblance of his sanity.

"Oh, do you not understand, Naegi- _kun_?" Kirigiri only moved a single step closer, yet why did it feel like the world was closing in?

Step.  _Clang._

Step.  _Clang._

"…A-ah," was the only sound that could escape his lips as the clicking of heels started making its way around his desk.

She took another step and Naegi felt like he was falling under the brainwashing video again. His shaking hand was already holding the pen above where he'd just have to sign his name.

His mind was racing a mile a minute and it was as if he was back in the class trials and he had only two bullets to shoot.

**> Affirmation**   
**> Negation**

He had no idea. There wasn't enough time in the world or any set of skills for him to know the right choice. In his mind, the obvious answer would be to accept it but it was possible this was also just some sort of test.

But if he chose to negate and it wasn't, then…

But if he chose to affirm and it was wrong then…

He had never tried to entertain the idea that someone as amazing as the woman next to him would be interested in an ordinary guy like him that way.

But that wasn't his current concern, it was choosing the right bullet.

The right answer.

Yet…what awaited him at either destination?

**> Affirmation**   
**> Negation**

"Don't you remember?" Kirigiri Kyoko spoke and her words pressed into him heavier than any presser ever could. He didn't see how her eyes were boring into him, yet he could feel her stare drilling into his skull and locking his whole body tighter to his chair than any metal cuffs.

She was practically by his side now, her presence looming above him.

The single moment he had felt the cold steel of the presser graze the back of his head before it would lift one last time.

Finally, he heard her mouth open, the way she softly inhaled like a giant block of metal being raised up high…

"Today's April Fool's day."

"Th…that's right!" And just like that all tension left the room. Naegi felt unnaturally light headed, unaware he had been holding his breath the whole time. His whole body felt sticky from sweat and his face and cheeks hurt from all the blood that had flushed through it. He hadn't even realized that the ballpoint pen in his hand had snapped under his grip. "You…you got me there, Kirigiri-san."

He really didn't know if he felt relief from being released from the unbearably high-pressure scenario or disappointment that it all seemed to be an April Fool's joke.

Naegi didn't think Kirigiri-san the type, but they had just discussed Togami-kun partaking beforehand.

_'But wait a second',_  Two killing games and years of working with his friends had sharpened Naegi's mind to the point where he would even subconsciously notice contradictions and logical errors.  _'doesn't April Fool's day only last till noon-"_

"Are you not going to fill it in? Your name, that is."

A hand landed on his own and this time there was no Alter Ego to save him.

**Author's Note:**

> N: What...what was this? I saw that one fic "The Resurrection of the Togami Heir" by danganronpaphobe and I thought, 'You know what? Wouldn't Togami make a harem or some shit? Like have a bajillion kids with different mothers?'. Then I thought the idea of Fukawa and Komaru auditioning teenage girls to be part of Togamis harem sounded fun. Then I read Toko's backstory and that wasn't fun. So then I thought to just keep typing and ended up with this mess. 
> 
> Hajime was supposed to be part of this (He'll be the one who knows who'd identify good breeding material as he'd know talent when he sees it.) but I scrapped it as that may be better explored in a different fic.
> 
>  
> 
> Whatever. I guess this was trying out writing new characters. I'd like to try out Togami and Fukawa but I'm not at the point I'm confindent in writing either. I actually finished writing the Omake before the main story. It's based on an imas comic.


End file.
